Naruto: Another Road
by dennyscerros
Summary: Im goin to alter the story based on the actual naruto manga/anime. Although it will be a naruhina story, i will still have role for other pf naruto friends. It will be a " what would happen... story. Enjoy and give me some positive thoughts
1. Chapter 1

Title: Naruto: Another Road

I do not own Naruto by the way

_This is an alternate Naruto part 1,2, and maybe the last. I no good at this making story but I'll go give it a try. Try giving some positive thoughts about this. It inspires me to create more stories through the power of imagination. I'm a Naruhina fan._

_Where do I begin... _

Chapter 1: Team 7

Years have passed since the major event took place in konoha where the nine tailed attack the village.

The Fox was sealed in a little baby boy known as Naruto Uzumaki.

Now 12 years old. After years of trying to graduate the ninja academy. He finally succeeded and was the happiest moment of his starting journey.

_"I wonder who's goin to be in my team. I hope it sakura. Please be sakura!",_ naruto thought to himself. _" And not sasuke'",_ staring at sasuke from the other side of the room. "Settle down kids. I will now announce the team's your goin to be in", iruka sensei said. Everyone focused on hearing their names, especially Naruto. Two tables next to him is hinata thinking to herself. _"Who am I goin to be with, I hope it's with Naruto..." _She started to turn red on her face just a bit. After iruka sensei called out the first 6 teams. The last few people started to get nervous. "Can you hurry up sensei?!. I want to know who my teammates are!" Shouted Naruto. " will you be quiet Naruto!" Iruka angrily speaking back.

"Hmmph.." Naruto turning the other way. "Okay!, now team 7 members" Iruka announced. Hearts beating fast for some especially hinata since she dosent know who she'll be teaming up with. "Shikamaru Nara" iruka said. "Finally, I had enough of waiting it's a drag" shikamaru said lazily. _"Come on! Pick me!", _Naruto thought repeatedly. " Naruto Uzumaki!". Iruka said. Naruto haveing a shocked face then, "Ohh yeah! Sweet!" Naruto shouted. _"Well at least it's someone I know", _shikamaru thought. Both of them high fiving each other and questioning of who's the third member. Iruka said the last teammate name. " And lastly, Hinata Hyuga".

Hinata hearing her name. _"M-m-m-m-me! I-I-I get to be in a team with n-n-Naruto-kun."_ She immediately started turning her face full red, but she had to keep calm and head to the other two members. "Eh, hyuga?", Naruto while confused. " She is from a clan with special abilities. A lot of people bully her because of her eyes", shikamaru told to Naruto.

Slightly getting mad. "She must havev been hurt so bad", said Naruto. "Ummm hi" ,"I'm Hinata Hyuga", "Nice to meet you guys" said hinata while fidgeting and trying to not blush a lot.

"Sup" said shikamaru. "Hiyaaa!" Shouted Naruto.

"Okay, as of now you three will be in team 7. Be here tomorrow to meet your sensei. That is all. Congrats on being genin you three." Said iruka happily. _"Hes grown a bit",_ he thought.

As much as three new team wants to know who team 8 is the three left out of the room And left outside of school.

_"I'm in a team with Naruto-kun", hinata thought._

While they were walking , "So, do you who's goin to be our new sensei?", shikamaru said to Naruto. " I don't know shikamaru, but whoever he or she is better be a super strong ninja!" Shouted Naruto. "What about you hinata!". Hinata not putting words right And blushing uncontrollably, Said, " I don't know Naruto-kun", while looking the other way. _She's a bit weird...but in a good way ", _Naruto thought.

**This story I'm making I will not focus much on sakura or sasuke. But rather a story of Naruto, hinata, and shikamaru being on team 7. **

**This is still a naruhina story but this is just the beginning. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Teamwork

The next following day. The three were sitting down in their former classroom with the other rookies.

Sasuke, sakura and choji are team 8 while kiba, shino, and Ino are team 10

The rest of the other teams got to see their senseis and left, leaving the last three waiting.

"What's taking them soo long?!" Shouted Kiba. "Yeah , what's the deal?" Questioned Naruto. As they were talking, someone stepped inside the room.

"Hello, I'm Asuma Sarutobi." Said the sensei. "I'm looking for...sasuke, sakura and choji." Said Asuma. "That's us!" Shouted the three. "It's about time" ,said the impatient sasuke.

All three went in front and greeted their sensei. Choji as always has a bag of chips. "Lets go team", said Asuma.

The team left and the other two teams impatiently waiting for the next one. Suddenly another person stepped in the room.

"I'm looking for Kiba, shino and Ino", said the sensei. " about time lady, do you know how long we been waiting" said the upset Kiba. "Don't be harsh on her Kiba", said Ino trying to calm Kiba down. Shino having no emotion whatsoever stood calm.

The three went to meet up with their sensei. " I am kurenai yuhi. And I'll be your sensei" said kurenai smiling at their students. Three of them left out, leaving the last team waiting.

Shikamaru only wanted to sleep but can't cause of Naruto ranting about random things. He tried Ignoring it. "Would you be quiet Naruto!?", said shikamaru. "Cant help it, it's taking too long." Said the impatient Naruto.

"Why don't you act like hinata once. She is calmly waiting for our sensei to arrive". Said Shikamaru. Naruto had no choice but to comply. "_Guess someone didn't sleep so well yesterday night." _Thought Naruto while focusing his eyes on hinata. Hinata with his head bowing down with a gloomy look suddenly got startled by a familiar voice. "Hey hinata!, how come your so quiet?. You not like the other girls." Questioned Naruto. Hinata unable to put words together since Naruto is next to her and her face fully red. She simply said "I don't know Naruto-kun".

"I'm like this since the beginning of the academy"

Naruto curiously wants to as more about hinata but suddenly, they heard the door open. A tall masked man came in.

"Sorry I'm late , just had to do a little errand before I come here." Said the sensei.

"Little!?, you took long than ever dude." Shouted the mad Naruto. _"What he said", _Thought shikamaru.

"I'm kakashi hatake, I will be you sensei. I'm sorry I made you guys wait this long. So take the rest of the day off and be on the training grounds tomorrow morning" said kakashi.

"Fine by me", said Naruto. "Same here" said. Kakashi started at Naruto and thinking, _"So this is the fourths...". "Well then let's see what potential the three can do tomorrow.". _The three were talking to their newest sensei about their lives except for kakashi and hinata who hinata strode quiet most of the time and kakashi dosent share his story about his life

The three left out the academy walking around the village thinking about tomorrow. Hinata asked while looking slightly at Naruto and shikamaru, "S-so what do you guys think our sensei has in stored for tomorrow?"

"Whatever he has in stored for us, it will just be a drag. Said shikamaru.

Naruto said, "I don't know, but whatever it is I'll be ready" said the confident Naruto. Hinata gave him a slight look And smiled before turning the other way.

The next morning all three of them will err waiting on kakashi to arrive until a puff of smoke appeared in front of them. "I see you three arrived early."

Said kakashi. It's morning and the three are kind of tired since they didn't sleep so well. On top of that, kakashi said not to eat breakfast.

The three stood up front of kakashi as he pulled out something from him back pockets.

He pulled out two silver bells.

"What the heck are we goin to do with those?", shouted Naruto.

Shikamaru thinking, _"What are we goin to do with two bells"_

Hinata thinking,_"is this something sort of test".._

"I'll be holding them. The course of this exercise it to see who can take the two bells from me. The winners get to eat. The losers can starve." Said kakashi.

After he said that. The three of them heard their stomachs growl louder.

"Is that why you made us not eat breakfast this morning sensei?" Said the angry Naruto

Shikamaru thinking, _"Man this bites, we have to take the bells from him while starving. What a drag!"_

Hinata is quiet understanding the task. _"I have to do this. Hopefully Naruto will notice me"_

"Ready...set...go!" Shouted kakashi.

After that everybody sprinted out hiding except for Naruto who just stands there looking at him.

"I'm going to take those bells from you, believe it!" Shouted Naruto.

"Oh , is that so?" Said kakashi.

Right in the woods._ "You better not get stuck Naruto, otherwise it'll be a drag to save your butt." _Shikamaru thought.

_"Please don't get hurt Naruto-kun"_, worried hinata thought.

Naruto went into combat with kakashi. Kakashi dodging every single punches and kicks. Suddenly kakashi frozen until he saw the ground , saw his shadow connected to shikamaru.

"Your not like the others , aren't you?" Said kakashi. All of a sudden, two shadow clones appear right behind him and took the two bells off

_"I see... He use a clone as bait while one used the clans shadow possession jutsu while two are waiting for the moment. "Not as dumb as I think he was", _kakashi thought

_"Awesome Naruto...Great, we got both bells , but whatever about hinata" _Shikamaru thought.

While Naruto Sat down under a was surprised to lose to two kids but still thinking about the other one behind them.

"Okay. Winners get your lunch" kakashi said. The two went And stopped hinata in her tracks." And the loser gets tied up and watch your teammates eat".

Hinata put her head down and slowly started crying._"Why can't I be good like my other teammates" _saddened hinata thought

"Listen to me carefully, any of you give your lunch to hinata will pay the consequences. UNDERSTOOD?!"

Said kakashi with a mean look. Both of them nodded. And with that, kakashi left.

As they were chowing down on their lunch. Instead of eating, Naruto kept her eyes focused on hinata seeing her tears running down her face._ "This is not right. It isn't right for someone especially a girl getting tied up and starve."_Although he wasn't supposed to give some lunch to her. He just couldn't help but to have guilt by this.

"Here, you can have some of my lunch", said Naruto. _"NARUTO-KUN", sudden blushed hinata thought. _"I know I'm not supposed to give some food to you, but at the same time , you my teammate. And i don't want you to starve." Said Naruto.

Hinata blushed and happy couldn't put sentences and almost passed out said, "Youd do that for me naruto-kun?".

"Sure that what friends are for right?" Said Naruto."Y-yes!" said hinata.

Shikamaru intervened and said,."I'm not supposed to either, but as Naruto said, you are our teammate, and teammates help each other"

"Shikamaru, thank you" said the happy hinata. " come on, let's cut the ropes so you can eat" said Naruto.

Not far from their location stood kakashi as they were watching their every move. Kakashi thinking_, "fourth.. are you watching this. Naruto may have grown , just a little."_

Suddenly someone came behind him. The mystery person said, " So, how's he doing?".

"Hes doin well for now" said kakashi.

"I see. Well then I'll be on my way. I'll be see in him soon" after that the mysterious person left while kakashi went toward them with a bang.

Every one screamed as they were to face the consequences by sensei. Instead he said, "you passed, not only you broke the number one rule of not giving her food but you also cut her offer and gave her food. And as what I heard Naruto say, you are a team and as a team, your suppose to help each other"

Giving a thumbs up to them . They congratulate them on their performance and told them to be prepared for tomorrow as they goin to take their first mission as a team.

**I made this A bit longer cause I went too far on this. Next one will be a bit shorter.**


End file.
